pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Highway to Hell
Highway to Hell is an album by Australian hard rock band AC/DC. It was the band's fifth internationally released studio album and the sixth to be released in Australia. It was the last album featuring lead singer Bon Scott, who died early the following year from over-consumption of alcohol. It was originally released on 27 July 1979 by Albert Productions, who licensed the album to Atlantic Records for release outside of Australia, and was then re-released byEpic Records in 2003 as part of the AC/DC Remasters series. On 25 May 2006, Highway to Hell was certified 7x Platinum by the RIAA.4 In 2003, the album was ranked number 200 on Rolling Stone magazine's list of the 500 greatest albums of all time.5 Contents hide * 1 Overview * 2 Controversy * 3 Track listing * 4 Personnel * 5 Production * 6 Charts and certifications ** 6.1 Chart positions ** 6.2 Certification * 7 External links * 8 References Overviewedit Highway to Hell is the last AC/DC album recorded with Bon Scott before his death on 19 February 1980. The album featured such songs as "Highway to Hell", "Touch Too Much", "If You Want Blood (You've Got It)", and "Shot Down in Flames" which have become fan favourites and regular songs in their setlist during their live shows. The album became AC/DC's first to break the US Top 100, eventually reaching #17, and it propelled the band into the top ranks of hard rock acts. The final words spoken by Scott on the album are "Shazbot, na-nu na-nu", phrases used on the then-popular American sitcom, Mork and Mindy, by lead character Mork (a visiting extraterrestrial played by Robin Williams). The phrase ended the song "Night Prowler" and closed the album. Highway to Hell was the first AC/DC album not produced by Harry Vanda and George Young. Pre-production of the album began in January 1979 with demos cut at Albert Studios in Sydney, Australia, where they met the intended producer, Eddie Kramer. Kramer was fired before a single track had been completed, and Robert John "Mutt" Lange was brought in to replace him. The change proved to be fortuitous, and the album was the band's biggest yet. Lange would go on to produce the band's next two albums, Back in Black and For Those About to Rock We Salute You. The album was recorded during sessions in February 1979 at Criteria Studios in Miami,Florida, and March–April 1979 at Roundhouse Studios in London, England. In Australia, Highway to Hell was released with a slightly different album cover, featuring flames and a drawing of a bass guitar neck superimposed over the same group photo used on the international cover. Also, the AC/DC logo is a darker shade of maroon, but the accents are a bit lighter. Additionally, the East German release had different and much plainer designs on the front and back, apparently because the authorities were not happy with the sleeve as released elsewhere. Two songs from the album, "Highway to Hell" and "If You Want Blood (You've Got It)" are included on the soundtrack album for Iron Man 2, with the former also being played during the final scenes of the movie. The song "If You Want Blood (You've Got It)" is also featured in five films; Empire Records, The Longest Yard, Shoot Em Up,Final Destination 5 and finally, The Dukes of Hazzard (film). The song "Walk All Over You" is featured in the movie Grown Ups. "Touch Too Much" is featured on the soundtrack for the video game Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned. In October 2010, Highway to Hell was listed in the top 50 in the book, 100 Best Australian Albums with Back in Black at No. 2.6 The guitars and bass in this album are tuned down 1/4 step except for "Night Prowler", "Love Hungry Man" and "Get It Hot" which are tuned down whole half step or ½ step. A tiny picture of the album cover is also featured on the front cover of the 1994 album Trashed by punk rock group Lagwagon. In 2013, AC/DC fan Steevi Diamond spearheaded a Facebook campaign to get the title track to become a UK Christmas #1 in the UK Singles Chart, to celebrate the 40th anniversary of AC/DC, and to prevent The X Factor from achieving another #1 hit single7 Jon Morter, who was behind the Rage Against the Machine Facebook campaign in 2009, raised proceeds, through the campaign, to Feel Yourself, a cancer awareness charity.8 The single peaked at #4 in the Official UK Charts, scoring AC/DC's first ever UK Top 10 single.9 Controversyedit Main article: Richard Ramirez In June 1985, a highly publicised murder case began revolving around Richard Ramírez, who was responsible for several brutal killings in Los Angeles. Nicknamed the "Night Stalker", Ramírez was a fan of AC/DC, particularly the song "Night Prowler". Police also claimed that Ramirez was wearing an AC/DC shirt and left an AC/DC hat at one of the crime scenes. During the trial, Ramírez often muttered "Hail Satan" and showed off the pentagram carved into his palm. This brought extremely bad publicity to AC/DC, whose concerts and albums faced protests by parents in Los Angeles.10 On VH1's Behind the Music on AC/DC, the band maintained that the song had been given a murderous connotation by Ramírez, but is actually about a boy sneaking into his girlfriend's bedroom at night while her parents are asleep.11 Track listingedit All songs written and composed by Angus Young, Malcolm Young and Bon Scott. Published by Edward B. Marks Music Corporation, BMI. Personneledit * Bon Scott – lead vocals * Angus Young – lead guitar * Malcolm Young – rhythm guitar, backing vocals * Cliff Williams – bass guitar, backing vocals * Phil Rudd – drums Productionedit * Producer: Robert John "Mutt" Lange * Recording Studio: Roundhouse Studios, London, England * Recording Engineer: Mark Dearnley * Mixing Studio: Basing Street Studios, London, England * Mixing Engineer: Tony Platt * Assistant Engineer: Kevin Dallimore * Art Direction: Bob Defrin * Photography: Jim Houghton Charts and certificationsedit ; Singles | Certificationedit |} Category:1979 singles